Love is forever I think
by sickchik510
Summary: Bella has made her choice...Edward. But why can't she keep Jake out of her head. When Jake decides to come back for the wedding, will bella's mind change? I'm bad at summaries please R
1. Chapter 1: I've Made my Choice

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't take credit for the characters or places in this story, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer 

Love is forever- I think Bella's POV

That's it, I've made my choice. I chose my angel, my savior, My Edward. We're getting married, I'm his forever. But why can't I get Jake out of my head. I can remember the look in his eyes the last time I saw him, so much hurt and sorrow, that face will haunt my dreams until the day I die. Or as I'm hoping the day that I don't have to sleep anymore.

Edward promised, he promised that if I married him and did things the "human" way he would make me his, even more so than I am right now. I'd be his for eternity. It's the thing I want the most.

Staring out the window of his Volvo, my hands entwined with his, I can't help but sigh. It just doesn't seem fair. I hurt so many people, Jake, Charlie, even the angel by my side at this very moment, but still I'm allowed the one thing that makes me whole. I'm allowed my Edward. It just doesn't seem fair.

"Everything alright, love?" Edward replied concern bleeding through. I picked our hands up off of the seat next to me and kissed his cold hand and smiled, at least tried to smile. "Yes honey, I'm fine" He seemed to believe me because he pressed the subject no further. This is one of the many times I'm relieved to be immune to his ability to read minds.

We pulled up the long driveway to our home. Ever since we'd broke the news to Charlie of our engagement I just couldn't bear the look on Charlie's face. The look as if he was losing the thing most precious to him. I frowned at that thought, if he only knew to the extent at which he was losing me. He'd given his blessing on our engagement but still didn't seem to think it was the best idea. It was as if he knew, that giving me away to Edward meant giving me away to a whole new world.

The car stopped in front of the Cullen's home, my new home, snapping me back into reality. Before I could blink Edward had gotten out of the car and opened my door for me, even though I was getting used to his superhuman speed, it still startled me when he was in one place at one second and the next he was in another. I jumped when he appeared next to me on my side of the car.

Edward chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." As always my face flushed bright pink. "You didn't" I lied. Edward said nothing but the shaking his body was doing told me he was highly amused at the situation. I got out of the car and started walking towards the house but before I got the door I felt two cold arms wrap themselves around my waist. I laid my head back on his shoulder. He reached up and with his cold fingers, traced a line across my cheek and along my jaw bone and down my neck, making me shiver. I twisted around in his arms to face him and looked into his golden eyes. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and bent down so that his face was so close to mine I could feel his cool breath on my lips. His smell intoxicated me, I started to feel dizzy as he brushed his lips gently across mine and then kissed me gently. Of course my emotions took over and I was pushing into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck, my hand tangled into his hair. He groaned into my mouth and reluctantly pulled me away to arms length. "Bella" he sighed "I swear if I thought it possible, you'd be the death of me." I grinned at my new found power over him and took his hand and lead him into the house.

Edward's POV

She took my hand and led me into the house to where my family was. I told her she would be the death of me, I said in a joking tone but in all sincerity, it was true. Her smell took over me. Everytime she touched me, even the slightest brush against me, sent my no longer beating heart up into my throat. I hated the fact that I had to stop her when both she and I knew that I didn't want to. I'd much rather have her alive though, then give in to my temptation.

I know its not what a normal boyfriend would do. Hell, any normal boyfriend would give in to her, take her right there in the front yard. Its what I wanted to do. But like I said, I'd much rather have her alive.

"Alice!" I heard her yell and it my thoughts drifted away.

Bella's POV

We walked into the house and my soon to be sister was waiting for us. She laid on the floor, her pixie like body sprawled out. I looked around to see why she was laying on the floor and it wasn't until she sat up that I realized there was a stack of hundreds of bridal magazines.

"Alice! We JUST got engaged, don't you think you're getting a little too excited about this." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, I know I'm not human anymore but I know that a girl's wedding is one of the most important days of her life." Then she stared at me angrily "You promised I could plan it and I'm going to make sure I do it the right way, now get down here and give me an idea of what you want for a dress."

I giggled and gave in, I have to admit she was right. My wedding will be the most important day of my life. Not because I'm getting married but because from that day forward, I'm a Cullen. Isabella Marie Mason Cullen, I smiled at that. Luckily, no one noticed. Also, my wedding day is also the day that I become a Cullen not only by marrying my Edward, but by giving my human life to them.

I sat on the floor cross legged with my sister and picked up one of the magazines, and seconds later felt two cold hands massaging my shoulders and I leaned back into his legs.

Edward's POV

Alice, my sister, my best friend, well, other than Bella. She was so excited when Bella gave her the permission to plan our wedding. I listened to her thoughts often and all that she thought about was the wedding. I laughed at the giddy way she pictured Bella's dress and even more when she pictured her own.

I sat on the couch behind my love and massaged her shoulders as she picked up one of the bridal magazines. Listening to Alice now almost made me nearly fall on the floor with laughter now. She looked at me noticing my amusement and had no choice but to smile. Then the smile faded, she was having a vision. Soon her smile turned into something more, turned into complete and utter bliss.

"Bella, I love that one too!!" she squeaked. My sweetheart just looked at her confused and started to laugh, she held up the magazine to the most beautiful wedding dress I'd ever seen.

Bella's POV

Looking through those magazines was completely boring me. I was flipping through the pages completely wrapped up in my thoughts more than the frilly dresses in front of me. Then I saw it, my dress, the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. It was long and white (of course), it tied around the neck and around the waist it had a blue ribbon which tied in a long bow around the back. The bottom of it had roses etched into it and I loved it. This was the dress I wanted. Then Alice got excited.

"Bella, I love that one too!!!" I looked at her dumbfounded and then laughed. She'd must've had a vision of the dress I was going to choose. I held up the magazine to show Edward and he smiled. "It's beautiful, and it will look even better with you in it" he replied and then smiled. I handed the magazine to Alice, "I'm going to show Rose" she got up and before I had a chance to reply, she was gone. This was one of those times I wish I didn't have to sleep. All I wanted to do was spend time with Edward but of course I was tired. I stood up and stretched. Edward stood up and before I had time to finish stretching was carrying me bridal style up the stairs to our bedroom. We passed Emmett and Rosalie's room and I heard Rose call my name and Emmett call Edwards.

Edward reluctantly put me down and we walked into the room. Alice was sitting on the bed next to Rosalie holding the magazine I'd found my dress in.

"I love the dress Bella, you made a great choice" she smiled at me and I couldn't help but notice once again how beautiful she was. I was lost in her eyes when I realized she was actually being nice to me. I smiled back at her and the only word I could muster from my surprised brain was, "Thanks Rose." Just then I looked at Emmett and realized he was staring at Edward smugly. I looked at Edward and he looked angrily at Emmett. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Emmett no more taunting Edward with your thoughts!" Emmett laughed and it sounded throughout the whole room like thunder. "Sorry Bella, I just couldn't help myself!" he said between laughs. Edward just glared at him.

Edward's POV

We walked into my brother and sister's room and as soon as I stepped over the threshold Emmett started yelling at me to get my attention in his thoughts.

_Edward, hey, Edward!!_ I looked at him confused. He smiled at me smugly. _That's a nice dress isn't it._ I nodded at him still confused. _I don't even have to be able to read minds to know what you're thinking when you look at it._ I stared at him. _You're thinking about the easiest way to get it off of her on your wedding night._ I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster and snarled at him, barely loud enough for him to hear. _Aww, c'mon Edward, you know you've thought about it._ Then every muscle in my body tightened, I was ready to pounce on him, right then and there. Just then my sweet Bella looked at me and laughed. As soon as her laugh touched my ears, I was immediately calm.

"Emmett, no more taunting Edward with your thoughts." If I could blush, I would have right then and there. Not because of what Emmett was saying, because I had to admit, he was right. But because she knew what was making me angry. She always knew, which made me love her even more. All I wanted to do right then is take her into my arms and kiss her until my lips fell off but I knew she was tired so I just picked her up again. "Edward, I do have legs you know I CAN walk" I laughed "I know, we just get there quicker if I carry you." She barely had time to blink before I was setting her on the bed in our bedroom. I brought her my favorite bed clothes that she wore, her torn sweat pants and one of my old t-shirts, and turned around so that she could get changed. "I'm done" she said, and then laid on the bed. I laid down next to her and wrapped her up into my arms.

"Good Night my angel, I love you" I said as I kissed her forehead.  
She buried her head into my neck and whispered, "I love you too, Edward" and then she was asleep. And all was well.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding Dress

Chapter 2 Bella's POV 

I woke up as the sun shone on my face. I stirred a little and the cold, strong, arms around me tightened themselves and I looked up into his face and all I could do was smile. He was so beautiful. So perfect, and he was mine. I could never understand why, but he was. Then he got up. "Are you hungry?" I looked him into his eyes and then grinned. "Not for food, I'm hungry for you." Then my stomach growled and he began to laugh. "Hmm I must be pretty tasty if I make your stomach growl like that." I laughed and got up out of bed. Edward came up in front of me and kissed my lips gently. God, he smelled so good, every time that sweet scent hits my nose I get dizzy. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I realized they were colder than normal. I looked down to where his arms were and my face suddenly flushed redder than ever before. I didn't realize it but my sweats had fallen down around my hips almost down far enough for me to be naked, and the shirt Edward had given me was bunched up underneath my breasts. I knew I wasn't, but I felt completely and totally bare.

Edward noticed my blushing and let out a seductive laugh. "Oh yea, that happened when you were saying my name. I wondered what kind of dream you were having and then was answered when you started trying to take your clothes off. I stopped you before you could get anything off though." He kissed my cheeks, which were getting redder and redder by the second. He laughed again and pulled my shirt down.

"I'll tell you what, You go have your human moment and I'll go downstairs and make you some breakfast." Then he lifted his face as if listening to something. "when you come down, please give Alice a break, she's just excited." I looked at him confused and realized he must've been listening to Alice's thoughts.

I groaned but agreed and with one final kiss he was gone. I grabbed my overnight bag and went to get into the shower. I decided to use the new body wash I'd bought the other day. Edward said he loved the smell of it and I figured I would give him a treat. I finished my shower and got dressed. Living in the Cullen house made me kind of a fashion victim. To be seen out with Alice I had to look good, she decided to buy me a whole new wardrobe. I allowed her to do this as long as I got to have some say in what she bought. Today, I decided to throw on a pair of long jeans that slightly flared at the bottom, and a blue tunic t-shirt. It was Edward's favorite color. That was another treat for him. I looked in the mirror one last time. Groaned at all my imperfections and started down the stairs.

I could smell breakfast before I was even into the kitchen, it smelled great. Just one more thing Edward was perfect at. I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward standing next to the stove stirring what looks like scrambled eggs and Alice was sitting at the table, an apologetic smile crossed Edward's face as I sat down next to her.

"Hey Bella guess what?" I looked at Alice, scared of what she might say. Not because there was any danger in it, but because when she said that to me. It usually meant there was a shopping trip planned. "What is it Alice?" I said in a tone that says I know what you're up to. "I called around some shops in Port Angeles, there's a nice little shop on 31st street, I spoke to the dressmaker there and he said he could make your dress for you!" I knew it, but to my surprise I was actually excited. I smiled and said "Okay Alice, we'll go after breakfast." she squeaked and ran to tell Jasper about our trip. "Thank you for not getting annoyed with her" Edward suddenly whispered in my ear. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I actually think it'll be fun." He looked back at me stunned. "What?! It's my wedding dress. I think I have a right to be excited about it!" Edward's face softened into a smile and he just nodded and went back to cooking.

Lovely, a whole day of shopping with Alice. This should be fun!

Author's Note: Okay guys, I know there hasn't been much action in the first two chapters but I promise its coming, I'm just trying to set the story. I promise it will get better. Just keep reading. Thanks!! I hope you likes!


	3. Chapter 3: Alice's Vision

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

We left the house right after breakfast and went to the Bridal shop. When we got there we met the designer. It was easy to see he was somewhat...Feminine. As soon as he greeted us he gave us a peck on each cheek. I giggled at that, but not because he was feminine but because he seemed much more feminine than even me. Alice must've known what I was giggling about because she too began giggling.

The designer stared at us for a minute and then decided that we were crazy. We showed him the design and then we left.

On the way home Alice and I laughed like little girls. I had told her the reason of my giggling and she wailed with laughter. Then, suddenly, as quickly as she had started laughing she stopped and that familiar blank look crossed her face. She was having a vision.

"Alice, what do you see?" There was no answer. Finally she snapped back to reality. I asked her again. "Alice, what did you see?" She looked at me, worry in her eyes, and just said "What, Oh, Nothing Bella, it was nothing." I was frustrated at the fact that she wouldn't tell me, but I knew if I pushed her, it wouldn't help so I rode the rest of the way home silent. Staring out the window.

We pulled up at the Cullen house and I immediately got out of the car. I walked into the house and found Edward laying on our bed in our bedroom. As soon as I opened the door he sat up and opened his arms motioning for me to come into them. I hugged him close before telling him about the trip. At the end I came to the part about the vision "Alice had a vision? That worried her?" He asked confused. "Yes I asked her what it was about and she wouldn't tell me." He sat there thoughtful and all he came out with "Hmm, weird." "You can't just poke into Alice's thoughts and get it from her?" "I just tried, she's blocking her thoughts for some reason."

I laid down on the bed next to him and wrapped myself in the blanket. "Edward, I think I need to have my human moment, lay with me?" He smiled my smile "Of course sweetheart." He laid down next to me and rested his chin on the top of my head and begun humming my lullaby. Next thing I knew, everything went black. Sleep overtook me.

Edward's POV

I stopped humming just for a moment and realized that Bella was asleep. I slipped out of bed and left the room to find my sister. I went to her bedroom and knocked on the door. "Come In!" I heard her say. I walked in and she looked at me, worried. I tried to listen to her thoughts again but she was still blocking them, saying the alphabet backwards in her head. "Okay Alice, What's going on? Bella told me you had a vision, she said it seemed to worry you and now you're blocking your thoughts from me. What was the vision?" All she could do for a minute was stare at me. "The vision I had was of your wedding. It showed Bella and you at the altar, Bella was about to say 'I do' when everything went black, I heard Bella crying, and saying that...that... Dog's name." Alice could see the worry and anger cross my face because she quickly said "Edward, we shouldn't worry ourselves just yet, we don't know what it means and you invited him anyway didn't you?" I nodded and left the room but before I got down the hall Alice spoke to me in her thoughts. _Edward please don't get worked up, and don't tell Bella. We don't need her worrying right now. She's got enough to deal with._ I said "Okay" softly but I knew Alice could hear me.

I went back to our bedroom and laid back into bed with my sweet Bella. That dog.. He was coming back. Why couldn't he just stay gone? Bella was finally starting to be happier, I knew she still thought about him but she was beginning to live without him. Why can't he just accept her decision?

I let out a soft growl and Bella stirred in my arms. It'll be okay, I told myself. My angel loves ME and she's MINE. That's all that matters. Like Alice said, too, I had invited the mongrel, I wanted him there because I knew Bella would've wanted him there. The day I sent the invitation I also realized one more thing. If he tried anything with Bella on OUR wedding day, I would kill him. I know it will hurt her, but I will kill him. For her own good.

AN: Alright guys, like I said I promise, action soon, just keep reading


	4. Chapter 4: The Guest List

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up alone today. It worried me because I was so used to waking up with Edward. I quickly got dressed in the only outfit I had left that Alice hadn't bought me. I laughed as I thought about what she'd said the day we threw away all of my old clothes but allowed me to keep this one. "Now see Bella, this is acceptable." It was just a pair of old jeans with a rip in the knee and a vintage "Sex Pistols" t-shirt. An outfit most girls would pay $60 for I had paid about ten all together for.

I quickly ran down the stairs trying my hardest not to trip. Alice was sitting in the living room on the floor in front of Jasper.

"Hey you guys, do you know where Edward went?" I asked.

"I don't know, he left about an hour ago said he wanted to get you something special, something about it being the anniversary of the day you guys met." Jasper answered.

My heart jumped into my throat. He was right. 2 years ago today was my first day at Forks High School. The very first day I'd seen my angel's face. How could I have forgotten that. It wasn't something a girl could just forget. Especially now. I have to remember to wish Edward a happy anniversary when he gets back.

I looked at Alice again, noticing that she was holding a notebook. She was writing some kind of list.

"What're you working on Alice?" I asked as I flopped into the Lazy boy chair across from her and Jasper.

"Guest list, for the wedding. Edward and I started it last night. He gave me an idea of some of the people that you would want to come. Will you do me a favor and look at it and see if there are any people missing." she said pleadingly

"Sure" I smiled

She handed me the notebook and I looked down at the list. The obvious people were there: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee, Angela, Mike...And then my heart stopped and fell into my stomach as I looked at the last name on the list. I stared in horror, tears welling up in my eyes. Then it happened, I broke down. Jacob Black, the last name on the list was the cause of my break down. Edward thought I wanted him there. In an instant Alice's cold little arms were around me and I was sobbing into her rock hard chest.

"Shhh Bella what's wrong?" she whispered obviously concerned.

"Alice, Why is he on that list?" I managed to ask between sobs.

"Edward thought you would've wanted him there. He thought that even though he doesn't like it, Jacob is... was your best friend and he should be there. For you." she said soothingly.

"But Alice, I don't, I don't want him there, it will hurt him too much, to see me marrying someone else. He can't handle that." I said still sobbing into her chest.

She sighed, "Edward thought of that too, he said it might be good for him. Closure in a way, seeing you marrying Edward will show him that he can't have you and that he should move on."

That angered me. "Closure! There is no closure for Jacob! He loves me, do you know how hard it is to get over someone who you love?! Don't you remember how horrible I was when Edward left me?!" I balled up my fists and sobbed this time not because I was sad, because I was angry.

Jasper came over and was standing behind Alice now. He was obviously using his power because one minute I was ready to commit homicide and the next minute I was completely calm. Alice kissed him lightly on the cheek "Thanks, honey." He nodded and went back to sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Bella you just need to talk to Edward about this." She said taking the notebook from me. "Trust me Alice, I will," I stared at the TV, not really watching it, I was lost in my thoughts.

Why would Edward think that having Jacob at the wedding give him closure? He knows that it would kill Jacob to see me marrying another man. Not just another man, but his immortal enemy. How could I approach the subject? Right now I wanted to remind Edward the state I was in when he left. That would get my point across. Then again, whats the use, Jacob has obviously already been invited without me knowing about it. Would he even come? No, probably not.

Just then I heard the engine of Edward's Volvo pull into the driveway. I walked out onto the porch and stood there, waiting for him to walk up, my arms folded across my chest. He walked up onto the chest, a smile on his face and came to hug me. Before he could get his arms around me I took a step back. The smile disappeared and worry started to show in his face.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

"Why would you invite Jacob to our wedding?" I said anger bleeding through into my voice. His head fell and he brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"How did you find out about that?" he asked. I thought about telling him about Alice showing me the guest list and decided against it. I didn't want him blaming Alice for my anger. So I lied.

"I called Charlie this morning, to see how he was doing and he told me that Billy had called him to thank him for the invitation that Jake got. He said it meant a lot to Billy that I wanted Jake there, even after all that's happened. I never sent any invitation to Jake." I glared at him.

"Bella, love, please don't be angry at me," he pleaded "I thought that you might want him there. You two were so close once and I thought it might mend the fences and you could be friends again. Maybe he'll finally realize that you're mine. It might give him closure."

That's it, I didn't want to have to do this but here it goes. "Edward, do you remember hearing stories about how hurt I was when you left?" he winced at that and nodded. "I had my closure, you told me you didn't love me anymore and that was it. I believed you, I thought it was over. The closure doesn't help, it makes things worse, it pulls all hope out of everything."

He stared into my eyes, pain bleeding out of his. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize." Then guilt poured into my heart. I shouldn't have said anything about that time when we were apart.

"Edward I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I said walking towards him, arms outstretched. He pulled me in for an embrace that if his body weren't so cold, would be the warmest embrace imaginable. I loved him so much and I shouldn't have been so angry, he was only trying to do something that he thought would make me happy. I loved him even more for that. I pulled away from him and kissed his lips gently. Then looked at his hands, he was holding a small box.

"What's that?" I asked nodding towards the box. He looked into my eyes and smiled my oh so heart melting smile.

"A surprise, close your eyes." I closed my eyes and waited for Edward to tell me to open them. Seconds later he told me to.

I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful necklace. A gold locket in the shape of a heart. Engraved in the front were the words "I love you my Bella." I opened the locket and saw the picture inside. It was my favorite picture of us. We were in our meadow and Edward was sitting behind me with his arms around me and we were both smiling. I was so happy that day. It was taken on our 1 year anniversary.

I loved the necklace, I hugged Edward and buried my head into his chest.

"Thank you Edward, I love it." Then I punched him in the chest and immediately after I started to regret it. I held my throbbing hand to my chest and Edward laughed.

"What was that for?" he laughed.

"I told you not to buy me expensive gifts Edward!"

"It wasn't that expensive I promise" he said and took me into his arms again. Kissing my hand that was hurt. "You need to stop trying to hit me. You know it hurts you more than it hurts me." he said with a chuckle.

"I know, I just thought it would get my point across." I said starting to laugh too.

We stood on the porch for a little while holding each other, in silence. Until I broke it.

"Edward, Do you think Jake will come to the wedding?" I asked.

" I don't know sweetheart. He might." He sounded indifferent to the subject but as I listened to his voice I found a hint of anger in it.

**Edward's POV**

Damn that dog! Today was going to be a good day for Bella and I. It was our 2 year anniversary from the day that I'd laid eyes on my angel.

I'd gotten her the first necklace I saw that was near as beautiful as her. I knew she'd love the locket.

Then that dog had to ruin it. The worst part about the whole situation is that he really didn't do anything. Yes he did. He lived. Because he was alive my Bella will forever worry about him and I could do nothing to change that. Because to kill him or have him killed would hurt my Bella and her happiness was the only thing that mattered to me.

Whether I liked it or not, that mongrel was part of her life. All I can do is remember Bella's decision. She chose me over him, which gave me more power than he will ever have. She wanted to be mine for eternity. Even though I valued her humanity, I wanted her for eternity too. As I said, Bella's happiness was the only thing that mattered to me.

So I stood there holding her close after I gave her the locket. I'd convinced her not to be angry with me anymore but I couldn't convince her to push that dirty filthy dog out of her mind. I hated him for that. Even though she had chose me and I had that over him. He had a power over me as well. He had the power to haunt her thoughts. I squeezed Bella closer to me, as I thought. She's mine you filthy mutt, she's mine, you remember that.

Off in the distance I heard them howl. They must've been patrolling. It was too quiet for Bella to hear but I heard it, and I hated them.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's POV**

Its been days since Bella and I have talked about the wolf. We've been so wrapped up in our wedding that we haven't had the chance to talk about much of anything.

Occasionally she said his name softly in her sleep but I couldn't be mad at that fact because it was always closely followed by her telling me how much she loved me. I swear I don't think I could love that woman more than I do now. Then again, it seems like my feelings for her grow stronger with everyday.

Today is the day though. The day she officially becomes my wife. I couldn't be happier but still, there is that fear that the mutt will show up and ruin my perfect day. Bella's perfect day.

Standing at the altar waiting for the ceremony to begin. I couldn't stop smiling. While yes, it looked like rain, everything still looked more beautiful than I ever could have imagined. I'd have to thank Alice for that later. All of the guests were being ushered to their seats now. Carlisle and Esme in the front row smiling at me and at everyone else. Charlie, Renee and Bill next to them. Charlie pulling at the collar of his tuxedo, Renee with her head buried into Bill's chest sobbing. Then, I looked down the aisle to where Bella and the others were supposed to come down the aisle and saw Alice.

_Are you ready? She asked me in her thoughts_. I nodded at her and took a deep unneeded breath. Here we go.

The pianist started playing and the groomsman began escorting the bridesmaids down the aisle. First Alice and Jasper, then Emmett and Rosalie, Then, Angela and Ben (Bella's friends).

They took their designated spots and then the organ started playing the song Bella was to walk down the aisle to. Once again, I took a deep unneeded breath. Then she appeared in the aisle. God, she was so beautiful. Just the sight of her would turn any Satanist into a believer of Angels. The dress hugged her curves so perfectly. Her hair was up in a messy bun with little cascading down around her neck and she had white roses pinned into her hair. She walked towards me and seemed to be glowing. The smile on her face stretched from ear to ear. The second I saw that, I realized that my face looked exactly the same. Who could blame us? This was the happiest moment of our lives.

She finally reached me and I put my hands out and took hers. She squeezed them happily and stared into my eyes. We turned towards the priest and still hand in hand, waited for him to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Ms. Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony..."

Jaspers thoughts in my head interrupted the pastors voice. _Edward, I'm sorry to interrupt but Alice is having a vision. She seems nervous and kind of upset. Her emotions are radiating off of her._

I stole a look at my sister. Sure enough she had that blank stare on her face. I concentrated on her mind and tried to see her vision. It was all black but I could hear voices. The voice of the priest said "If anyone thinks that these two should not for any reason be married. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Then I heard the mutts voice. "BELLA I LOVE YOU!" he said...Then the vision ended. Alice noticed I was looking at her and frowned. She knew what I'd just seen. _He's coming_ I nodded _I'm so sorry Edward. Are you going to be alright?_ I nodded again. Then pursed my lips trying to listen to the priest again.

"Well, now, lets see," He said, "Now if anyone thinks that these two should not for any reason be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." I squeezed Bella's hand and held my breath.

"BELLA I LOVE YOU!" came a voice from the back of the room. My head fell and I let out a low snarl.

Bella's hands started to shake as she turned around.

**Bella's POV**

I started to shake and tears welled up into my eyes and turned around. "Jake" I whispered. I looked into his face and it made the tears flow. The face I looked into wasn't the harsh, hard face of the werewolf Jake. It was my Jake, soft, and right now, he looked like he was dying inside.

He walked towards me down the aisle that I'd just come down and instinctively, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and positioned himself in front of me.

Suddenly Jacob's face changed. The werewolf Jacob was back. "This has nothing to do with you, leech!" Jacob roared. I looked around at the confused faces of my parents and friends. Trying to hold back tears. "Jacob, can we please go somewhere else and talk." Both Jacob's and Edward's eyes snapped around to my face.

"Bella, I'm not going to let you go off with this..." Edward started to say.

"Edward, we can't do this here and I need to do this, alone." I interrupted him looking into his eyes pleadingly. "Look, Just give me one hour and I'll be back, I promise." Edward looked like it was killing him to do it but he was thinking about it. Finally with a pained look on his face he nodded. "One hour... If you're not back in one hour I come to find you."

I nodded and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll be back Edward, I promise." I whisper into his ear. He wrapped his cold arms around me and pulled me close to him. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and whispered. "If you're not, I'll kill him Bella." and then he let me go.

I slowly walked towards Jacob and as I passed Charlie and Renee, Charlie stood up. "Bella?" he asked. "Its okay Dad, I'll be back." I said not taking my eyes off of Jacobs face. I finally got within two feet of him and he reached out for my hand. I put mine in his and he looked up at Edward grinning. Then I heard Edward say "I wouldn't bet on it, stupid mutt."

And then we were walking out. Down the walkway away from the Cullen's home. Away from my home. We reached Jacob's car and he opened the passenger door for me. I lifted the bottom of my dress and sat down. Jacob closed the door after me and then made his way to the driver's side. I looked up at the house and Edward was sitting on the porch.

I looked straight into his eyes and mouthed "I Love you" and blew him a kiss. He mouthed it back and I could see he was struggling to allow a weak smile spread across his face.

Jacob got into the car and started the engine. Then we were off, heading for La Push. I knew exactly where he was taking me and I had to say, that this made me happy. He was taking me to the place he knew that we'd loved the most. Where we'd had so many memories. This was a good thing and a bad thing. Good because I couldn't help but be happy in this place. Bad because if an hour ran over and Edward came here. A war would be started. I didn't want that. I had to make sure to be back in an hour. Or at least, in a different place in an hour.


	6. Chapter 6: Dazed and Confused

Chapter 6 Bella's POV 

As we pulled up to First Beach, my mind was flooded with so many memories. Good ones and bad. This was our spot, our special place. I was lost in thought when I realized that the car had stopped, the engine turned off, and Jacob was turned to face me, staring into my eyes. I met his and almost as soon as I'd done it, I regretted it.

The look on his face told me exactly what he was feeling without him even having to say anything. It was the face that had haunted my dreams since that very last time I saw him. A pain shot through my heart as soon as I'd looked and I had to put a hand on my chest to restrain it.

Just then he reached over and took my too small hand into his gigantic one. He stared at our hands intertwined and sat there in silence. It was killing me to see him like this so I had to be the first to speak.

"Jake..." I whispered. But before I could finish he put his hand up to stop me. He took a deep breath.

"Bella, just give me a minute to calm down. I have some things I need to say to you." He said quietly, the pain he was most obviously feeling was not only bleeding out of his face now , but out of his voice as well. I waited patiently for him to begin, allowing him to stroke circles in the back of my hand. Then once again he looked up into my eyes. His face had softened but only slightly.

"Bella, I love you, more than you will ever know. I've loved you since that first night when you came to the beach with all of your friends. Do you remember that night?"

I looked directly into his eyes and nodded. A smug but still pained grin slowly began to cross his face. "You were trying so hard to flirt with me. I thought you were enjoying my stories, my company, then, when I found out you were with that bloo- , Edward, I realized that you just wanted to know more about him." The smile disappeared and he sighed.

"Bella, I can't let you marry him. I can't let him take your life away. Please Bella, please don't do this. I need you. I love you, and if he loved you he wouldn't have asked you to give away your life to him." he said frantically.

He took a breath to keep going but this time, I put my hand up to stop him.

"Jake, he didn't ask me to give away my life for him. I asked him to take it from me." He flinched at that statement. "I love you Jake, really I do, maybe more than even I realize, but Edward is my life. You and I both have seen what I'm like when he's gone. Do you really want me to be like that again?"

He looked like he was settling some internal argument and suddenly his face changed. He wasn't sad or angry, but he wasn't happy either. I couldn't tell WHAT he was and then his statement told me.

"You and I both know who can put you back together again. To fill that hole in your life. If I've done it before. I can do it again."

He was confident now. What he'd said was true, when Edward left there was a gaping whole in me. I wrapped my arms around my stomach remembering the feeling. But Jacob had always put me back together again. Just a smile from him would fill it in, even if it was only temporary. But that was the thing. It was only TEMPORARY. Edward filled that whole in me all the time.

Then I really thought that through. Edward only fills in that hole when he's around. Same as Jacob. So was that security I felt with Edward only temporary too? I found myself feeling very confused. Seeing my confusion only made Jacob more confident.

"Bella, look, leave with me, right now. We'll go somewhere where he can't find us. We can live a perfect little life. Get married. Have kids. Our own home. Think about it."

All I could do was stare into his eyes. Where I was hesitant to think about marriage with Edward, it wasn't the case with Jacob. I could actually picture that with Jacob. That frustrated me because I knew I shouldn't feel that way. I love Edward. I'm marrying Edward. So why am I picturing all of these things with Jacob.

I can't, I won't let myself think about that with Jacob. I was with Edward and that was that! I looked into his eyes and his confidence faded. He could see the pain in my eyes. The internal conflict that I was having, and he knew, he knew what I was about to say.

"Jake, you'll always be my Jake. We'll always have the beach. Riding motorcycles, and our friendship. But I'm sorry. That's all we can have. Today is my wedding day. I'm marrying Edward. I love Edward."

Looking into his face now. He was pale, his dark complexion had faded and I knew, I'd just killed my best friend. Then there was this urge, an urge I couldn't fight. I reached up and stroked his face with my hand. A tear fell from my eyes and I leaned forward.

Before I knew it, I was tangled in Jacobs arms. Our lips locked as if we were connected. I was crying and so was he. But still we didn't stop. He pulled me over so that I was cradled in his lap. Still though, his lips never left mine. I kissed Jacob, breaking every boundary I was ever used to with Edward. My hand was tangled in his dark shaggy hair and his hand was hard on my back pulling me closer. And for once, this is what I wanted. Just to be close to him, even if it was only for a few minutes. But I wanted more.

Before I knew it he had opened the door and we tumbled out of the car. I came down hard on top of him and my dress seemed to be rising up further every second. What am I doing? I can't do this. I'm with Edward. How could I hurt Edward like this! I pulled away quickly stumbling to get off of him and I ran so that I was a good distance away. Trying to catch my breath the tears started to flow.

"Jake," I breathed "I can't do this, I just I can't" I was sobbing now. He got off of the ground and came up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella," he spoke softly in my ear "Why can't you see that you did that because its what you really want? There's no boundaries with me. You know I could never hurt you."

"B-B-but Edward, Jacob I love him I really do." His body stiffened.

"Bella if you love him as much as you say you do, then what are you doing here, with me?"

It was horrible that I actually had to think about this question. I guess I needed to be here with Jake. I shouldn't but I did. But Edward, my sweet angel. I couldn't possibly leave him. Could I?

AN: alright guys, I know it seems like I'm pushing Bella towards picking Jacob but trust me I've got a few twists and turns in mind for Bella so just keep reading. Who knows who she'll pick in the end.


	7. Chapter 7: Sit and Wait

Chapter 7 

I stood there silent in Jacob's arms contemplating the question that had just arisen. What was I doing here? Why couldn't I just say no to Jacob when he interrupted my wedding. It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. A turning point. He had ruined it. This beautiful, sweet, warm, boy had ruined all of that for me and I wasn't even angry with him. Until now.

I prepared myself to go on a yelling rant on Jacob but before I could, the cell phone Edward bought me and required that I carry it with me at all times, especially when he wasn't around, started ringing.

I weakly reached into my pocket and looked at the number on the screen. It was Edward. I slowly opened the phone and held it to my ear.

"Hello" I said weakly.

"Bella? Oh Bella, I'm so glad you're okay. Listen you must get back to the house. Right now." Edward was frantic on the other line.  
"Edward, Edward, slow down what's wrong?" I said trying to comfort him.

"I'll explain when you get here, just hurry. I promise you'll get your time with Jacob later but for right now you need to get back here now."

"I'll be right there." I said and closed the phone.

**Edwards POV**

"Bella? Oh Bella, I'm so glad you're okay. Listen you must get back to the house. Right now." I _was_ too. As soon as I heard her voice on the other line my no longer beating heart started back up again.

"Edward, Edward, slow down what's wrong?" I couldn't slow down. If anything, we had to move faster. But I couldn't worry her and I couldn't have her telling that stupid dog what was going on.

"I'll explain when you get here, just hurry. I promise you'll get your time with Jacob later but for right now you need to get back here now."

"I'll be right there." I heard her say. Then she was gone.

I looked over into the worried faces of my family. We were all shaken by the latest vision my sister just had. It was the Volturi. They were coming for Bella, my Bella. They wanted to make sure she had been changed. The only problem, is that she hasn't been changed.

"Bella's on her way." I said barely audible to anyone. I went out on the porch to wait for them. I waited for only about 15 minutes but it seemed like hours, when I finally saw Jacob's car pulling into the driveway.

As the car parked I was to the passenger side before Bella had even had a chance to grab the handle and pulled her out of the car into my arms. I held her tightly.

"Thank you do- Jacob, for getting her back to me safely." He just nodded sadly and got back in the car.

"Edward, tell me whats wrong?" Her worried eyes stared up into mine and I thought that I would melt right then and there.

"Lets get you inside and I'll explain." I replied.

Inside on the couch I proceeded to tell Bella about the vision and the plan that my family and I had concocted while waiting for her to return. We were to go to the house we had planned on going to after the wedding up in Alaska. We were to hide out there until we found out that the Volturi knew where we were and then we would begin the transformation.

Bella began to shake as she stared into my eyes. Looking more horrified then I'd ever seen her. I glanced at Jasper who was standing just behind Bella and nodded at him. He came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Sending a wave of calm over her.

"Now Bella, Alice has already packed your things and they're waiting in the car. We have to go quickly so I'm sorry, you're not going to be able to say goodbye to Charlie or Renee." I looked at her sympathetically and she just nodded. I was taken aback by the fact that she was okay with everything so it took me a minute to speak again.

"As quickly as you can, go upstairs and change. Then meet me at the car."

She nodded and silently walked up the stairs to our bedroom. I quickly looked to my brother. Staring at him asking him a silent question.

"She's confused, a little scared, and" he let out a chuckle "surprisingly, excited."

I had to smile. My strong angel. I love her so much. Even though danger is near, she's still my strong little Bella. In many ways she is so much stronger than I ever could be.

The thing I had to wonder though, is what she's confused about.

I let that thought out of my mind as she came down the stairs. Wearing a simple pair of jeans and one of my t-shirts, she looked as beautiful as ever. I went and pulled her into my arms. She squeezed me tight and we stood there in the embrace for a few minutes. I wanted it to last forever, but for her safety, we had to get going.

I took her hand and led her out the door to my car. I squeezed her hand as I helped her into the passenger side and in a flash I was next to her in the driver seat. Before I started the engine, I took her face in my hands.

"Bella, I promise you, no matter what, I will never let anything bad happen to you. For as long as I walk this earth."

She smiled the most dazzling smile I'd ever seen.

"I know sweetheart. I know."

I gently kissed her lips and we were off. Racing towards Alaska, my hand never leaving hers. Never loosening my grip.

The whole drive up we were both silent. Right now was when I was most frustrated that my special vampire powers didn't work on her. A few times I would stare at her face trying to read her expression. But she always caught me and smiled reassuringly. After a few hours we finally reached the house. Our house. The one I'd bought for us to live in after we'd gotten married. It was secluded and huge. Just what we needed. We stopped and got out of the car. I opened her door for her and she just stared at the house. Wide eyed. In awe.

Before she knew it I was behind her, my arms around her waist, my lips to her ears.

"You like it?" I asked into her ear.

"Edward, it's...beautiful. Thank you so much"

"Well, I've been thinking and its only right that I carry you over the threshold of our house."

She just looked at me, eyes bright. As if I'd just made her the happiest person in the world. I picked her up bridal style with ease and walked at human speed up to the door. With one hand I unlocked the door and set her down just inside the door.

As soon as her feet hit the floor she gasped. Alice had come up before the wedding and decorated the house according to Bella's and my liking. I had to admit she'd done a great job.

Even though this was a generally happy moment. The volturi haunted my mind. I wanted so much to be happy right now. Being here with my sweetheart. But I just couldn't. I felt helpless. All we could do now. Is sit and wait. Wait for the call telling me I had to take away my sweet angels humanity.

Just sit and wait.


	8. Chapter 8: Mind, Soul, and now, Body

AN: Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been very busy with the holidays and everything. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise the next will be longer. I've got alot in store for Bella in the upcoming chapters so just keep reading. Thanks guys and enjoy!

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe how beautiful this house was. It was perfect for Edward and I. I couldn't help but think that Alice had something to do with it. I turned around to Edward, to thank him again but the look in his eyes made me stop.

He looked pained, sorrowful. The look alone broke my heart. I went to him arms outstretched and pulled him into my grasp.

"Edward honey, what's wrong?" I looked into his eyes. He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Nothing darling. Its nothing" he kissed my forehead.

"Shall we go look upstairs?" I nodded as he led me up the marble staircase to our bedroom. It was beautiful. Everything was either white or navy blue. There was a portrait on the wall painted according to a picture of Edward and I smiling in our meadow. The very same one enclosed in the locket he'd given me.

"Oh Edward, this is so beautiful. Did you do this?" I asked him.

"I only wish I had darling. No, Alice had come up before the wedding with an interior decorator."

I had to remember to thank Alice for all of this. Well, when all this drama is over with the Volturi and my transformation. The thought of that sent chills up my spine. I walked over to the bed and laid down on it. Edward followed and laid down beside me.

"This is all really happening isn't it?" I asked "I'm going to become a vampire like you. The Volturi are coming, and you and I will be together for eternity?"

"Yes my love, The Volturi really are coming. As far as your transformation goes. That is completely your choice. You can still change your mind Bella. We can find another way. There has to be another way."

I sat up and took his beautiful, strong, face into my hands.

"Edward, there is no other way. Even if there was, I want it this way. I want to be a part of your family in every way possible. I want to spend eternity with you. Why can't you understand that?"

"I'm sorry, its just that, until I met you, my existence was so... Empty, and I'm afraid that once you're turned, it will feel the same for you. That I won't be enough for you."

"Edward that will never ever happen. I swear it." I pointed to my heart "This heart, whether it beats or not is and always will be, yours. I promise that."

He didn't say anything, he just took my hands away from his face and put his hands on my own. Then he kissed me, our kiss was more full of passion then I'd ever felt in a kiss. It broke every boundary he'd ever made and before I knew it, I was laying back on the bed, my hands tangled into his hair.

I struggled to breath. I was waiting for him to pull away but I was hoping he wouldn't. Just as if he'd read my mind, he kept going. Kissing me passionately but gently, he was being careful, not to hurt me I could tell but what we were doing now was normally forbidden.

What was going on? Then I remembered. He's giving me what I wanted. Technically we were man and wife. We'd signed the marriage license before we even planned the ceremony. Edward just wanted me to have a human wedding.

I was his, every part of me was his. Except for this. Except for my body, that was about to change. I whimpered with pleasure into his kiss and he pulled away from the kiss just long enough for me to whisper.

"Take me Edward, I want to be yours in every way."

And he took me.

Mind, Heart, Soul, and now body.


	9. Chapter 9: The Transformation

**Chapter 9 **

**Bella's POV**

Waking up the next morning, I couldn't help but think that yesterday had been nothing more than a dream. I could feel Edward's arms around me and realized that it was colder than usual. Then I looked under the covers and saw why. I was completely nude which of course made my face turn fire engine red.

It wasn't a dream. We'd made love. I wasn't a virgin anymore and I'd lost it to the one person I'd always dreamed of losing. So why did I feel so horrible? Like I'd done something wrong. Something that I shouldn't have.

Laying there completely caught up in my thoughts. I didn't even hear Edward's cell phone start to ring. I didn't even know that he'd gotten out of bed and answered it until he was standing next to the bed.

"Bella my love, its time."

My body froze. All I could do was stare into his face. Was I sure I was ready for this? I knew it was what I wanted but with it staring me right in the face, was I absolutely positively ready for this.

I couldn't help but think of Jacob at that moment. Knowing the moment that Edward's teeth touched my throat it would mean that the last time I'd seen Jacob would be the very last time, forever. Vampires and Werewolves were mortal enemies and I was going to be a vampire.

I mustered all of the strength that I could to respond to Edward. I knew he was second guessing the decision to turn me and I couldn't have that. Its what I want, no matter whether I want it now or later. It had to be now. I had no choice. It was either this, or die. At least if I was a vampire I could still find a way to have some kind of relationship with Jacob. If I were dead I couldn't have that opportunity.

I pursed my lips and nodded.

"I'm ready Edward."

He reached into our newly stocked closet and pulled out a duffel bag. It was the supplies that Carlisle had given us. It had enough morphine in it to help me through my three days of agony.

**Edward's POV**

Well, I did it. I made love to the one person in this world that I would find a way to fully die for. It was difficult, even more than I thought it'd be. But I did it, and it was amazing. Holding Bella all through the night I couldn't help but stare at her face. She was so beautiful, and innocent.

She must've been dreaming because many times through the night she'd said my name. No doubt dreaming about everything that had taken place earlier that day.

Just knowing that at any second the phone next to me could ring letting me know that it was time to transform my love into a monster was killing me. Part of me wanted to break the phone in half so that it wouldn't ring and another part of me wanted to forget the call and just go through with it now to cut off the anticipation.

In the morning, I felt Bella stir a little bit in my arms and noticed her looking under the sheets she was laying under. I knew she thought that last night was a dream. Hell, if I could sleep I would've thought it was too. I saw her face blush bright red and I knew then that she'd realized that it wasn't a dream. She didn't give the reaction I thought she would though. She looked troubled, even sorrowful. I didn't understand it. I'd given her what she wanted hadn't I. Did she regret it now?

Just then it happened. The phone rang. I reluctantly let go of Bella and got out of bed. She didn't seem to notice.

"Hello" I said weakly.

"Edward? Hi, listen, I've had a vision. The Volturi are on their way. We've got just enough time for Bella to be transformed." My sister sounded like she was trying to hide her excitement.

"Okay" was all I could say.

"Edward. She'll be fine. It was part of my vision. She'll pull through perfectly and adjust better than any of us. I promise." she said with all sincerity.

"Alright Alice, I better get started."

"Okay Edward. Be safe."

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"Your Welcome Edward" she said with a smile

"Goodbye." and I hung up.

I turned around and looked at the angel laying in our bed. It was time.

"Bella my love, its time."

She looked up at me in horror. It took her a few minutes to respond. Then her face changed and she nodded.

"I'm ready Edward"

My strong Bella. It took all I had to turn away from her and reach into the closet for the medical bag Carlisle had given me. It had almost a gallon of morphine in it and a few bags of blood he'd taken from the blood donor bus. This would sustain Bella's thirst until she was ready to go out hunting.

I turned back to her and she'd put a night gown on and was now sitting up in bed her hair in a messy ponytail revealing her ivory neck to me. The monster in its cage began to shake his bars at the sight of this.

I placed the bag on the bed and took my place beside her.

"Edward, No matter what happens. I want you to know that I will always love you. This is what I want. To be with you for all of eternity."

I couldn't say anything. My tongue was suddenly tied in knots. All I did was lean forward and kiss her. Deep and with as much passion as I could. I pulled away from her lips and kissed a slow trail down her jaw line to her neck. She leaned her head to the side making her veins show themselves to me even more. The smell was making my throat burn. Then I did it. I kissed the spot softly and then sunk my teeth into her luscious skin. Her sweet blood poured into my mouth and I began to drink her. Sucking the life right out of her soft warm body.

She slowly went limp in my arms. I tried to stop but I couldn't , it was so hard. Then a small sound touched my ears.

"I love you." she said.

There it was. The thing that pulled me away. I was so close to taking her life and she'd said she'd loved me. I pulled away and looked into her weak eyes.

"I love you so much Bella. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine I just feel w-...Oh my god Edward!! It hurts so bad! Please, please make it stop Edward. Oh god I can't take it!"

I quickly pulled out some of the morphine and inserted into a syringe and injected her with it. Slowly she began to calm down. Watching her laying there once in a while whimpering in pain, I couldn't help but feel such regret for what I'd done. I looked into the mirror and saw something I really didn't like. My eyes. They were a bright crimson color. A color they haven't been in hundreds of years. I hated it. And soon, my sweet Bella will have some to match them.

I laid down next to her and held her. Thinking that this is going to be the longest 3 days of my existence.

I paid attention to Bella for the next three days. Making sure I injected the morphine when I knew she'd need it. Wiping the sweat from her forehead with a cool cloth. And letting her rest. I watched as, and I'd never thought it possible, she'd grown more and more beautiful. Her body began to transform, making it slender and curvy.

On the third day, I was laying next to her stroking her face when she woke up. It felt like someone had shoved a knife through my chest when I saw her eyes. The same crimson mine had been only 3 days earlier.


	10. Chapter 10: Its what I wanted Isn't it?

**Chapter 10 **

**Bella's POV**

I awoke suddenly, looking around. It was dark in the room but I was surprised that I could see everything. My eyes seemed as if they'd enhanced themselves, everything was more clear. I looked next to me to find my angel. Kneeling next to the bed staring into my eyes. He looked sad, full of remorse. I was too shaken, to ask what was wrong especially since I already knew the answer.

"Edward?" I said shakily. The voice that hit my ears when I spoke didn't even sound like it belonged to me. It sounded as if a symphony was playing a beautiful melody.

"Yes, my love." he replied getting up and sitting next to me on the bed.

Edward started to stroke my face when I realized, that he wasn't cold anymore. His touch didn't make me shiver with cold anymore, in reality, he was quite warm. I couldn't believe it. Even now that I was a vampire, his touch still sent electric currents up and down my body. It was nice to know that he still had an affect on me. The question was, did he still want me? Now that I'm changed, does he still want me?

"Edward, How do I look?" I had to ask.

"Bella, you are more beautiful then I ever thought possible." he said leaning down and brushing his now warm lips against mine. That answers my question.

I had to see for myself. I pushed up off of the bed and stood up. I carefully walked into the bathroom, I don't even know why I did it carefully. I knew I would be noticeably more graceful now that I was turned. I guess old habits die hard though.

I hesitated as I looked into the mirror. I gasped as I didn't even recognize the girl that looked back at me. She was slender and curvy. Her long auburn hair slightly waved as it cascaded down her back. But the most noticeable change was her eyes. They were a bright red color. It just added to her, or well, MY new found beauty. Edward then walked into the room and snaked his arms around my new perfect waist.

"So, What do you think?"

"Edward, I'm...I'm beautiful."

He turned me around in his arms.

"Isabella Marie Cullen" he took my face in his hands, "You have always been beautiful."

"No Edward, not like this."

He didn't reply, he just kissed me deeply and turned and turned on the shower, just the hot water and a little bit of cold. He then stripped the sweat covered clothes off of me and stripped his off also. We both stepped in. Edward never took his hands off of me as the sweat and grime washed off of me from the three days I'd gone without showering. He ran his fingers gently down my back but this time I didn't shiver from the cold. I shivered from the electricity of his touch.

I looked up into his beautiful amber eyes and kissed him deeply. I couldn't pull away from him and I didn't try. The best part, neither did he. He grabbed me by my now firm perfect butt and picked me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him. We made love again. Right there in the shower. This time it was noticeably less wavered. It was also noticeably more amazing than it had been the night before. Knowing that Edward had no reason to hold back for fear of hurting me. I was now as strong as he was. I was his equal and it was heaven.

After our long shower Edward and I decided it was time to try to go home. He gave me three bags full of human blood to drink before we left. It was hard knowing what it was but the burning in my throat before I drank it was overpowering and highly uncomfortable. Its just something I'll have to get used to.

Walking out the door of the room I felt Edward put his arm tight and strong around my waist I was confused as to why at first but then it happened. I smelled it before I saw it. A maid, just doing her rounds came around the corner of the hallway. I heard a rumble coming from somewhere and was surprised when I realized it was me. I was growling. Edward's arm tightened around my waist and he leaned over and whispered.

"Don't breathe."

"Easier said then done."

He just looked at me reassuringly and nodded.

I took a long gulp of air in through my mouth and held it there. It was extremely uncomfortable but I knew if I even chanced a breath as we walked within inches of this woman I would want to kill her. Even worse, I would kill her. Edward leaned over and began whispering little facts about this woman. No doubt trying to reason with the monster inside of me.

The woman was getting closer as we walked down the hallway and I could feel the burning in the back of my throat, though dull, but still existant. I felt myself try to pull away from Edwards arm but he kept it firm. We walked past her and she looked at us. Mostly at Edward, but then again, who could blame her. Call me jealous but even if I wasn't a vampire I would want to kill her for that. I heard an involuntary snarl come out and quickly silenced it.

Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek, still whispering little things about this woman. About how the reason that she's working is because she is caring for her sick mother and little things like that. It certainly made me feel for her but at the same time, something inside me wanted to drink her.

It got even harder still walking through the lobby full of humans. Edward now had to have two arms around me and anytime I would try to pull away he just tightened them. Of course we got our stares. But not because we were strange. But because we were definatly by far the most beautiful beings in the vicinity.

I held my breath, trying to make sure I didn't smell anything. It was more uncomfortable than I could have ever imagined but I had to do it. For my sake, and Edwards. We kept walking, and it wasn't until we were safely in the car with the doors locked and the windows up that I finally exhaled and began to breathe again. The smell was still there and I found myself reaching for the handle not to get out of the car, but rather to keep myself in. It was so hard. Every single human I saw, all I could picture was how I could kill them. I caught myself even imagining how they must taste.

The ride home was brutal. Especially when we were in traffic even through thick windows I could smell it.

But this is what I wanted isn't it. I'm Edward's equal now.

This is what I wanted.

Now I get to go home and start a new life. My new family, new friends. Its going to be hard.

But this is what I wanted... Isn't it?

Then Jake's face flashed into my mind and a sorrow came over me like a tidal wave. I'll never see him again. Never kiss him like I used to. (Not that I planned on doing much of that anyway... I don't think). He was going to be furious when he finds out... IF he finds out that Edward broke the treaty. Who knows, maybe the pack will understand the circumstances. Maybe they'll let it go since it was the only way to keep me safe. I'm sure Jake will understand. At least, I hope he'll understand. I wonder if there's anyway I would be able to go see him. Talk to him. Explain everything.

Jacob never knew anything about the Volturi. Maybe he'll understand. Maybe we can still be friends. If that's even what we were in the beginning. I just had to hope. Its going to be hard. I know.

But this is what I wanted... Isn't it?


	11. Chapter 11: Bella's Gift

Chapter 11

**Edwards POV**

It was painful, to watch my sweet Bella struggle with her new found thirst. I knew exactly how hard it was for her. I remembered when I was changed and how hard it was for me to keep myself from attacking every human I saw.

I could tell the car ride home was excruciatingly hard for her. Every now and then I noticed her grabbing the handle of the car. I could tell she had no intention of getting out though so I let her do it. I would let her do anything to make herself more comfortable.

Now we were heading down the winding road back into Forks. I could see the buildings and houses in the distance. I was so relieved to be almost there. I was hoping that no one would see us and it seemed that my hopes were coming true, being a small town, there weren't many cars on the road so we got through town with no one seeing us. Pulling into the long driveway of my family's house I felt a wave of joy and calm wash over me. The calm was no doubt coming from my brother, Jasper and not directed towards me but towards Bella. Jasper knew just as well if not better, being not too used to our lifestyle, how hard it was for a newborn to be exposed to humans.

I looked over and the grin playing across Bella's face told me she knew the same thing. Arriving at the house, I couldn't help but feel excited and completely at home.

Before we even made it to the garage my whole family was already outside the house excited to greet us. Alice was jumping up and down with joy, even though Rosalie didn't like Bella too much, even she looked happy to see us. Not two seconds after the car had stopped Bella was out of the car and in an embrace with Alice, telling her how much she'd missed her.

I walked up and said hello to my parents.

"Edward, Its so nice to see you both safe." Esme said pulling me into her arms.

"Its nice to see you too Esme." I said hugging her tightly.

I looked over at Bella and saw that Emmett had pulled her into his tight bear hugs. The look on her face told me she was happy that she didn't have to breathe anymore. Even Rose hugged Bella which made me feel good. It was nice to know that my whole family was there to support us.

"So, Bella, When do we get to take you hunting? I wanna see what you can do." I heard my oldest brother say.

"Emmett she hasn't hunted yet, I think its best that Bella and I go alone for her first time." I said.

He just shrugged and made his way into the house behind Rosalie.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe how good it felt to be home. I never in my whole life thought I would love Forks as much as I did. The best part about it though, was seeing the Cullens again. I loved them so much. It was nice to have Alice back. She was my best friend and it might sound so human but I needed her right now. Even Rose seemed genuinely happy to see us when we arrived.

Sitting in the living room with them, all I could do was look around at all of their faces. I loved them so much. I couldn't picture life without them. Jasper had let his guard down now that he didn't have to worry about me falling and bleeding and then tearing me apart. I felt like I was just meeting him for the first time. He was so funny and sweet. A completely different person and I felt special being able to see this side of him. I understood now why Alice had fallen in love with him.

I looked beside me at Edward who hadn't left my side except to have a short wrestling session with Emmett and he looked so peaceful and happy. All I could do was smile. I leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

I loved being with the family and spending time but I was feeling thirsty again. The burning in my throat was starting to get overwhelming.

I looked at Edward and it was like he knew what I was thinking. He nodded and took my hand and led me out of the house and into the woods.

"Edward, I'm nervous, what if I can't hunt?" I said.

He smiled and took my face in his hands.

"Darling, its just like riding a bike. Its basic instinct."

That didn't ease my nerves very much seeing as how I was so uncoordinated that I didn't learn to ride a bike till I was twelve years old. I decided to keep that fact to myself though.

We made our way into the forest and Edward looked at me and grinned. He let go of my hand and took off running so fast I could barely see him moving. Laughing I took off too. Catching up to him.

Just then something caught my attention. It was the most overwhelming scent I'd smelled since I'd been around the humans. I quickly changed course without saying anything to Edward and I followed the scent until I came across a deer that had gotten separated from its herd.

Before I knew it I had the animal pinned down with my teeth sunk into its veins. The warm liquid going down my throat made me feel so strong so liberated. It almost made me feel high in a way. I kept sucking until there was nothing left flowing into my mouth and finally pulled away. Feeling satisfied with myself. I straightened myself out and turned around to see Edward staring at me, a smile playing across his face.

"I told you, just like riding a bike." he said.

If he only knew how much easier hunting was for me then riding a bike. I just giggled a little bit.

**Edward's POV**

I knew she'd do fine. She was adjusting to her new lifestyle very well. I stood there watching her as she drank from a deer and I couldn't help but feel proud. She was my Bella, my strong Bella. I loved her so much.

It made me feel so special to be able to share this experience with her. She turned around and looked at me. I could tell she was embarrassed but I didn't care.

"I told you, just like riding a bike.", I said.

She giggled and I swear if my heart was still beating it would have melted. She was so beautiful and adorable. I opened my arms and motioned her to me. I pressed myself up against her and leaned down and kissed her still soft lips.

"You didn't even make a mess." I said with a laugh.

She just looked up at me and smiled playfully.

"I bet you can't catch me." she said.

And she took off running further into the woods. I knew exactly where she was going. We hadn't been there in what seemed like ages and I'm glad she was going there.

She was headed for our meadow.

I gave her a bit of a head start and then went after her. She really was fast for a newborn just learning her strengths. It was hard for me to catch up but I did eventually. It was right before the mouth of the meadow, and as soon as I caught her I smacked into her back and it sounded out through the air like thunder. We fell laughing to the ground, me on top of her.

"I guess you caught me." she said, staring into my eyes.

"I guess I did." I said with a smile.

She leaned up and kissed me softly.

"Edward, I was wondering." she looked up at me curiously.

"What is it, love?" I asked.

"Umm, Do I still, you know, smell good to you?" she asked.

All I could do was smile.

"Lets see, shall we?"

I leaned down and put my lips to her jaw line, kissing softly, taking in her neck. I moved down to her neck. Kissing ever inch of it. Every now and then she would take in a deep breath and I knew I was driving her crazy. I moved down her neck further almost to her shoulder and then back up to her mouth, kissing her passionately.

"Yes my love, you still fantastic to me." I said.

She leaned up and pulled me down for another kiss. We must've been there for at least 10 minutes when I heard it. Someone else's thoughts. I had to listen for a minute to realize who it was and when I did, I almost growled with anger.

It was the dog.

_God, I miss her so much. I never thought I would feel for someone as much as I do for Bella. I wonder if she'll ever come back. If she does, I wonder if she'll be... one of them. I already talked to Sam and because of the circumstances, the Cullen's wouldn't have broken the treaty. It was for Bella's safety and even if she is one of them, it won't change how I feel about her._

I pulled away from Bella's kiss and she could see the anger in my expression.

"Edward, honey, what's wrong?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Its nothing, we just need to go home." I said.

I wanted to get her home before he picked up our scent and came out here. I got up off of her and took her hand, leading her towards the edge of the meadow but it was too late. He was closer than I thought. He was walking by and caught our scent and looked in our direction. He started walking towards us and I thought my nerves were going to explode.

"Bella?" he said.

Bella looked up and saw him for the first time since we'd left.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?"

My no longer beating heart jumped straight out of my chest. I looked up and saw him. Jacob.

"Jake? Is that really you?"_ Duh, you idiot! Of course its him._ I thought.

"Bella, Oh my god, I'm so glad to see you! I'm so glad you're okay! But," he looked at my face and body. "Oh, I see, You've been changed."

A mix of emotions played across his face. He looked happy and sad all the time. It was breaking my heart to see the sadness.

"How have you been, Jacob?" I asked. Staring at his face. His big brown eyes, his long messed up hair, he was still my Jacob.

_How have I been? Hmm, lets see, I've been thinking about you ever since you left. The pack hates me for it. And the girl, you, who I imprinted on is in love with my worst enemy!_

I stared at his face. His mouth never moved. I just read his mind. But that didn't even matter to me. What mattered was what I heard.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry its been so long between chapters. I've just been really busy lately. I promise, there is alot more to come with Bella, Edward, and Jacob.


	12. Chapter 12: Questions and Answers

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

I didn't understand it. I can read Jacob's mind but not anyone else's. I mean, I was standing right next to Edward but I couldn't hear his thoughts.

"I've been okay." Jacob said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"That's uh, that's good I guess." I said.

Both Edward and Jacob had confused looks on their faces.

_You know, even though Bella is one of those filthy bloodsuckers, she's still as beautiful as ever. And I know I shouldn't but I love her even more now._

"Jacob!" I yelled, "We are NOT filthy bloodsuckers!"

"Wait, Bella, honey did you hear that too?" Edward asked.

"Yes I heard it and I'm so tired of him calling us that! I can't stand it anymore. I don't call your kind names, Jacob!"

I stormed away from the astounded boys and made my way into the woods only to be caught up with by both of them.

"Bella, you can read minds?" Edward was staring into my eyes completely excited that I may have the same power as he does.

"Just his so far," I said as I nodded my head toward Jacob.

_Well isnt this so great, now she can read my mind. Its bad enough she has to steal all of my feelings and love, but now she gets my thoughts too?_

"Look Jacob, I didn't ask to be able to read your mind okay. I don't know why its just yours so far. I would really appreciate it if you stopped your stupid little remarks┘ in your head and whatever comes out of your mouth!"

I looked at Edward and after you got past all of the surprise of my powers I saw a look of pride in his face. I was going to yell at him too for being so smug but before I could, I started to feel dizzy. Everything around me was spinning and moving really fast. It was like looking out the window of a train while its moving. I found myself in another time and place.

I was in a busy alleyway in some kind of European town. The people around me went about their business and it seemed like no one even knew I was there. Just then I saw some familiar faces. I was in the alleyway next to the place I had rescued Edward from the Volturi. All around me were its wicked members.

They had positioned themselves in a circle around something but they were too close together for me to be able to tell. Then I heard the screams. I walked to the outskirts of the circle and fell to my knees.

In the middle of the circle was Jacob, bound by chains and covered in blood. His ripped clothing showed that he had managed to turn into a werewolf at one point. On the side of the circle was Jane, staring at Jacob the same way she had stared at Edward when she was using her power on him. Just then, I was pulled back and as I was I fell to the ground.

Jacob was leaning over me staring at me very concerned Edward was just amazed. I sat up quickly.

"Edward, We need to get Jacob back to the house!" I screamed.

"What? Bella what happened to you?" Jacob said very perplexed.

"I'll explain later, we need to get you back to the house and talk to Carlisle."

I am not going to the bloodsucker house! Somebody needs to explain to me exactly what's going on.

"Bella had a vision." Edward said with astonishment. "Bella, this has never happened before. You have two powers. Who knows, you could have even more than that."

"Edward, that doesn't matter right now, we need to get Jacob back to the house and talk to Carlisle about what I just saw."

_There is no way I am going to that house. I don't care what she saw in her dream or vision or whatever the hell it was!_

I stood up and got in Jacob's face.

"Jacob, We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Trust me, you won't like the hard way. Do the math, two vampires against one werewolf. Doesn't end good."

Jacob looked surprised at my sudden bravery but still reluctant to come with us. I let out a sigh.

"Jacob, if not for any other reason, would you come with us for me." I stared into his eyes for a moment until his features finally softened.

"Okay, I'll go."

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe it! Two powers. No vampire in history has had more than one power. I wonder though, why can't Bella read my mind. And what could she have seen in that vision to need to bring the dog back to the house.

What seems the strangest though, is that when Alice has visions she can't see the werewolves but obviously Bella can. Looking at her now I can't understand what she is so startled by. What could have been so horrible to make her so startled. I wish she would just tell me what is going on. Why would she need to talk to Carlisle so bad. There's so many things going on. ⌠Bella, will you please tell me whats going on." I said trying to keep up with her.

"The Volturi, they're after Jacob." she said not slowing.

I turned around and saw Jacob lagging behind and I could tell he was as confused as I was, though he kept his thoughts blocked.

"Why would they be after him?" I asked

"Edward I don't know but they are. I can't tell you anything I don't know yet."

She sounded worried. She must've seen something horrible. The worst part of it is not knowing. Even the little bit of it that she told me brought many questions to my mind.

Why would the Volturi be after Jacob? He's not even a vampire. What significance does he have to them? For being someone that has lived for hundreds of years you would think I'd have all the answers but it seems I've got more questions arising then answers.

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry its been months since I've written I've been super busy with school and stuff. I recently graduated high school though so I should be able to write more. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!


End file.
